


Zero Resistance, Faster Punch

by ruff_ethereal



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/F, Minor Canonical Character(s), Movie Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“GoGo. Jaeger Engineering.”</p>
<p>“Honey Lemon! Jaeger R&D.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“GoGo. Jaeger Engineering.”

“Honey Lemon! Jaeger R&D.”

GoGo shook the cheerful scientist’s hand. It only seemed polite. She had even asked if she could sit with her, even her table was the only free space left in the whole cafeteria.

“Crazy times, these,” Honey Lemon said as she dug into lunch, “Kaiju seem to be getting stronger every day. Up to category III now. But that’s why we’re here, right? To help humanity catch-up to them!”

GoGo nodded again.

“I was in industrial chemistry before this! Figured out ways to change metals in ways no one ever thought up before. My favourite is chemical-metal embrittlement.”

Now she was genuinely interested. “You invented that?”

“Yep! Any famous inventions to your name that I should know about?”

“Mag-lev disk joints.”

“Oh my god!” Honey dropped her chopsticks, “Those are so cool! Zero resistance…”

“Faster punch.”

* * *

GoGo strapped her helmet on, and put a foot to the pedal. Ahead of her was the sea wall, a vast expanse of open air space for the waves to naturally crash over the Shatterdome and spare the rest of it.

“You’re not seriously going out biking, are you?” Honey Lemon said, staring out the access port and into the sea air, “The floor’s completely wet!”

“No worries,” GoGo gave the bike a few experimental turns with one foot, “Special coating on the wheels. Maintains friction and speed, even while wet. Worst case scenario?” She knocked on the helmet on her head, and flipped the visor down.

“Chemical coating on the wheels, huh…?” Honey Lemon muttered before the engineer zoomed off.

* * *

GoGo looked up from the giant mess of papers Honey Lemon threw down on her work table. Multi-coloured, scented, and covered with diagrams, formulations, and notes of every colour in the visible spectrum.

“This treatment is going to seriously reduce the resistance on your mag lev discs!” The chemist said while she started to arrange the plans into some form of order.

“But they already have zero resistance.”

Honey Lemon pulled out a blue card. “Which is why we’re dialing it back even further!”

GoGo studied the calculations on the paper. “I’m listening…”

The chemist pulled out a yellow card. “Here’s what I’m going to need for our little science project to work…”

* * *

Honey Lemon came along with another cup of coffee and a blanket. “Hey, I brought you some more coffee. And a blanket, if you just want to pass out.” She set the drink down by her terminal, and put the blanket over her shoulders.

GoGo looked at the steaming cup. Her throat was still throbbing from the last one. She couldn’t bring herself to even sip it.

“Thanks,” She croaked.

The screen and the designs were starting to blur. Her eyelids felt heavy. GoGo was vaguely aware of someone picking her up before everything blacked out.

* * *

“Is that a bike made out of the new discs?” Honey Lemon bent down, ogling the distinctive yellow and pink design of the wheels.

“Taking the tech out for an unofficial, unscientific spin,” GoGo explained as she secured the extra pads to her body, “Stand back. This could be dangerous.”

The chemist glared at her. “Are you kidding me? Someone get me a helmet and pads! I’m riding with you!”

GoGo blinked. “Seriously…?”

Honey Lemon was already putting on her equipment. “I live for danger! Why do you think I got into chemistry in the first place?” She climbed on and wrapped her arms around the engineer’s waist.

Underneath her helmet, GoGo blushed. “Heh. Hold on tight!”

She started peddling, fast as she could. The wind was rushing past them in no time, the bike picking up amazing speed. Honey Lemon’s long blonde hair flew backwards and every which way, straight locks turning completely chaotic and unruly.

“Wooo!” She cried, and the engineer started peddling even faster over.

They crashed into the access port on the other side, onto the shock absorbers they had put there for runaway equipment. The bike sailed off to terrorize unlucky bystanders. Honey and GoGo lay sprawled on the ground, limbs tangled together.

Amidst the screaming and the yelling, they started laughing.

* * *

 

“This is the small scale test of the HLG disc joints, proof of concept for use in Jaegers! Commencing in 3… 2… 1!”

The disc started turning. GoGo prayed. It had worked in the simulation, but they could only tell them so much.

The wheel started to accelerate. It went faster and faster… even faster! The numbers just kept on climbing. So did GoGo’s heart-rate.

“We did it!” Honey Lemon cried as it just kept on going.

The engineer couldn’t believe her eyes. This wasn’t just zero resistance—the disc was practically speeding up all on its own!

She turned to Honey, just as the chemist picked her up off the floor and pressed her lips against hers.

GoGo’s heart skipped a beat.

Honey Lemon dropped her almost immediately. She was blushing. “Oh-oh my god, I’m so sorry, it was just—“

GoGo pulled her back in for a deeper kiss.

* * *

“Man, when those Kaiju get a load of this—WHAM!” Fred mimed punching a Kaiju with a mean right hook. “Honey, GoGo, you guys did a fantastic job!”

“Hey, it wasn’t all our doing,” Honey Lemon said, thumbing over to Wasabi, “Without his ultra-precision plasma cutters, we couldn’t have gotten the right grooves we needed.”

The man smiled. “Thanks. But hey, you made the designs and the discs they cut in.”

“Don’t forget your funding, too, Fred.” GoGo added.

“Let’s call it a group effort, then!” Fred declared, “Come here! Group hug!”

“Even better! Group selfie! Say Jaeger!”

“Jaeger!”

GoGo stared up at the giant red and purple titan before them, the first to receive the new HLG joints. Zeta Horizon was built like a Kung Fu fighter: speed, precision, and brutal, powerful strikes. “Who even pilots this beauty?” She asked.

“Oh, man!” Fred cried, “Wait till you meet them! The brothers are just the coolest!”

* * *

GoGo looked at the boy standing before her. He looked barely out of high school, and extremely out of place in a Shatterdome. She was about to ask when an older man—his brother, it seems—walked up.

“Name’s Tadashi!” The older one said, holding out his hand. “Tadashi Hamada. This is my little brother, Hiro.”

In one of the few times in her life, the engineer found herself star-struck. “Wait, **Hiro** Hamada? Creator of Microbots?!”

“Yep!” The teen replied, beaming with pride, “Gotta thank Callaghan, too, though.”

“You and Honey Lemon invented the HLG’s, right?” Tadashi asked.

GoGo nodded. “Group effort, really.”

“Gotta say: pretty amazing tech!” Hiro said, “The Kaiju was almost about to get us if that punch hadn’t landed a split-second before it did.”

“Wait, punch? Kaiju?!” Honey Lemon cried, “You two are Jaeger pilots? THE Hamada brothers? I mean, I heard the rumours but—“

“ **Not** just the two of us,” Tadashi said, holding up a hand to stop her, “We’ve also got Baymax.”

Hiro held up his arm. A hologram shaped like a round, robotic head popped out of his glove. “Hello! I am Baymax, your personal combat companion.”

“He’s also a healthcare companion,” Tadashi explained as if it were nothing, “But yeah, the hospitals needed someone to help stop people from needing them in the first place.”

“However, fighting Kaiju also makes me a better healthcare companion.” Baymax added.

“Programmed all of the combat protocols myself!” Hiro beamed, miming a few chops.

“Wow. You’re _extremely_ young and talented for a Jaeger pilot and a genius.” Honey Lemon said.

“One of the youngest!” Tadashi added, “He also graduated high school at 14, and is still one of the youngest people to have ever become part of the Jaeger program.”

“Yeah, our family is awesome like that.” Hiro said.

The boys bumped fists. “Batta latta la!” Baymax said.

“But… why do it?” GoGo asked.

“Hey, someone’s got to go out there and save lives.” Tadashi said.

“Yep! Kaiju butts aren’t just going to kick themselves.”

“So you two are heroes?” Honey Lemon offered.

“Pretty much!” They both said.


	2. Chapter 2

“Look, I don’t care if it’s a category IV, or even a V, or even give me a VI!” Tadashi said, “There are still people in San Fransokyo, and they need us!”

_“But sir, we already have the bunkers—“_

“The bunkers were designed for category III!" Hiro yelled, "Deploy us already!”

They felt the operator shirk back through the com. _“Deploying Zeta Horizon…”_

“Hiro! Tadashi!” GoGo ran out in front of the brothers, “Are you… are you sure you can even beat it?”

“Doesn’t matter,” Hiro said, stepping around her. “There’s a Kaiju out there.”

“Someone’s gotta fight it.” Tadashi laid a hand on her shoulder, stepped around, and joined his brother in the Jaeger’s cockpit.

They bumped fists. Baymax was quiet.

The cockpit closed, and with the roar of the elevator thrusters, they were gone.

Honey Lemon wrapped her arms around GoGo, laying her head on top hers. “Hey, we’ve helped produce some of the best Jaegers the world has ever seen! Coupled with one of the best pilots in the world, well…”

She trailed off and grew quiet. They walked to the monitors, and prayed.

* * *

GoGo ran until she bumped into Honey.

The engineer was holding Hiro’s glove.

It was all they found.

Somehow, Baymax reactivated.

“Hello, GoGo, and Honey Lemon. Where are Hiro and Tadashi? … Oh no.”

They started crying.

* * *

_“Guys, if you’re hearing this…”_ Tadashi said, _“First off, just don’t do anything rash, okay?”_

 _“Yeah.”_ Hiro added, _“That’d kind of ruin the entire point of us going out to fight Kaiju.”_

_“Anyway… one of these days, if the Kaiju kicks our butt instead—“_

_“We know it’s been happening to everybody else. We know you do, too.”_

_“We just want you to have Baymax.”_

_“That way we’ll ‘_ always be with you.’” Hiro said, rolling his eyes.

_“Exactly.”_

Hiro sighed and threw himself onto his bunk. Tadashi sat down near him.

_“Do you really believe that line?”_

_“Hey, at least it’s better than being completely gone, right?”_

* * *

GoGo threw another mag-lev disc into the bin.

Honey Lemon came walking by with her box of things. “So… any plans now that the program’s been… shut down?” She paused, swallowed the lump in her throat, and sighed.

“Honestly? No idea. I’m going out for a ride. Want to join me?”

“Of course!” The contents inside the box rattled as the chemist perked up, “Though, hopefully it doesn’t end up like that time we made an HLG bike…”

Inspiration struck. “Yeah.”

* * *

“Your invention is saving lives, you know!”

GoGo wasn’t listening to Alistair Krei drone on. She was too busy watching the crews work on the Pacific Wall, hundreds of thousands of microbots working in concert, the controllers zooming by on bikes.

Hiro’s microbots. Her and Honey Lemon’s bikes.

“… And to think, we had been using up all of this tech on a silly little thing like Jaegers!”

She bit her lip and resisted the urge to punch him.

* * *

Her terminal had been left exactly the way it was before GoGo packed up and left. She hadn’t bothered to format the computer, and apparently, neither did anyone else. It was only missing one more thing:

“Baymax?” She said as she placed the glove right in front of the screen, “Let’s kick some Kaiju butt.”

The AI reactivated. “Shall I assist in interpreting the new Kaiju fight data from the Category IV attacks?” He asked.

The engineer nodded, took a sip of her coffee, and started working.

* * *

Honey Lemon came by with another cup of coffee. She also had a blanket. “I have some custom made sleeping pills if you want them. The engineers love them; knocks you out immediately and wakes you up at exact times!”

GoGo stopped only to chug the entire cup, ignoring what little searing pain was left in her throat.

“I’ll take that as a ‘No.’”

“GoGo,” Baymax said from his place by the screen, “Your levels of caffeine consumption are reaching incredibly dangerous levels. This, compounded with your physical exhaustion and constant work will also certainly—“

“Baymax? I have successfully kicked Kaiju butt.”

The AI shut down.

The engineer took a deep breathe, and kept on working.

* * *

They lay together in their bed, while everyone around them panicked and ran.

Alarms were ringing, warning them to evacuate.

They ignored them.

“I don’t know if this is because we’re all probably going to die,” Honey Lemon said after she pulled away for air, “But this is _really_ exciting.”

* * *

“God, I hope this works.” Honey Lemon mumbled, “We’ve already given Gypsy and Striker the best tech we could make them. It's all up to the pilots now...”

“Yep. Oh, and Honey?” The chemist turned to face her. GoGo pulled out the ring, and got down on one knee. “I don’t know if this is because of what’s happening and all, but…”

Her new fiancée gasped and started crying. A few gave polite cheers.

The rest were intent on seeing if they could cancel the apocalypse first.

* * *

They held the ceremony almost immediately after the news broke. Honey Lemon already had a dress, GoGo already had a tuxedo, both designed and made by the chemist.

“I had to uh… do something, when they shut down the program.”

GoGo shook her head, and smiled. She resisted the urge to grab her bride and kiss her; it wasn’t time just yet.

Baymax was the ring bearer. They managed to find his original body from the wreckage—“Almost as if someone wanted you to two to find out.” The search and rescue teams said.

The healthcare bot waddled up the aisle, balancing the pillow between his sausage-like arms.

“Honey Lemon, GoGo. Tadashi and Hiro are here.” He announced after the rings were taken and exchanged.

“Yeah, yeah, we know.”

GoGo was about to kiss her bride when Baymax’s screen lit up and stopped them both in their tracks.

The Hamada brothers were dressed up in fancy tuxedos.

 _“Hey Honey, hey GoGo,”_ Tadashi said, _“First of all: congratulations you two!”_

 _“Secondly: CALLED IT!”_ Hiro pumped his fist into the air.

 _“Yeah, yeah, congratulations, genius, you’re also a romance guru. Round of applause, everybody!”_ Tadashi gave his brother a slow, sarcastic clap rolling his eyes while he was at it.

_“In Tadashi’s defense, though, everyone could totally see it. Except you two, obviously.”_

_“Funny how that works, doesn’t it? Anyway, whether or not we’re your best men at the ceremony…”_

_“Or we’re… not…”_

_“We just wanted you two to know: we don’t regret a single thing we’ve done. If you guys are seeing this, it’ll have been…”_

_“… Completely, absolutely, totally worth it.”_ They said at the same time.

 _“Oh, and wherever we are?”_ Hiro added, _“Tell us who got whose last name. I’ve got a bet to win.”_

 _“More like_ I’ve _got a bet to win.”_

The recording cut out just before they started fighting.

Through tears and laughter, they kissed.


End file.
